In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,261,194, 5,329,737, 5,560,151, and 5,732,518 a building structure is disclosed which is comprised of building blocks which are substantially triangular; the entire description of each of these United States patents is hereby incorporated by reference into this specification. This prior art building structure requires more than one type of building blocks.
It is an object of this invention to provide a building block which can be more readily assembled than prior art building blocks.
It is another object of this invention to provide a building block which can be readily locked into tangential position of a radial structure upon assembly.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel interlocking radial structure which does not have an independent key and which can be made from a simple two piece mold without undercuts.
It is another object of this invention to provide a building block which can be assembled as a puzzle which describes a compound of cubes.
It is another object of this invention to provide a building block which can be assembled as a puzzle which describes a compound of octahedra.